There are several instances in which it becomes necessary to intubate the lacrimal outflow system of the eye, which includes the punctal openings on the margin of the eyelids, and the respective upper and lower canalicular canals which open to the lacrimal sac.
For example, eye injuries commonly include canalicular lacerations. It is necessary to treat such lacerations to insure that the canaliculus remains functional and intact upon healing so as to allow proper drainage of fluids such as tear flow from the eye.
The prior system used to repair the damaged canaliculus is complicated and unwieldy, requiring much surgical expertise. The prior system requires that the upper and lower canalicular canals be intubated with coated stainless steel probes even if only one canaliculus is damaged. The steel probes are used to introduce the silastic tubing which is left behind and tied in place. The tubing creates an opening in the damaged canicular canal around which the lacerated tissue can be reconstructed. Thus, the undamaged canaliculus is unnecessarily subjected to potential injury. Moreover, the patient must be under general anesthesia in order to pass the steel probes used to introduce the silicone tubing through the lacrimal outflow system.
Furthermore, in the prior system, the tubing can easily be displaced. Such displacement usually requires complicated methods to return the tubing to its correct position.
It is sometimes necessary to occlude the lacrimal outflow system in the treatment of low tear flow or dry eye. In this instance, the lacrimal outflow system is occluded by a plug to block the outflow of tears, thereby relieving the discomfort associated with dry eye.
Prior systems for blocking the canalicular canals include plugs of various types which are inserted through the punctal openings and into the canalicular canals. However the insertion of these plugs is difficult, and the plugs are also easily displaced and must be reinserted frequently. When displaced, an uncomfortable foreign body sensation results. Therefore, these prior plugs are inconvenient for patients who depend upon blockage of the lacrimal outflow system for extended periods of time to relieve the discomfort related to dry eye conditions.
It would be advantageous to have a system for intubating the lacrimal outflow system of the eye which is free of the above-described disadvantages, and provides looser adherence to the lid margin and better anchoring.